Conventional diskettes having computer programs magnetically stored thereon are frequently sold in folded cardboard or paperboard packages. Such packages commonly include plural panels which are connected to one another via respective fold lines. The panels interlock or interengage to form an interior space in which the diskette is located. As is also typical such packaging includes various indicia printed thereon. Examples of such indicia are installation instructions, license information, user instructions, advertising or other promotional material, etc. In some cases portions of the packaging may be torn or cut off to serve as user instruction cards, returnable warranty registration cards, keyboard templates, etc. One such package holding one or two 5.25 inch magnetic diskettes has been commercially available from Ontrack Computer Systems, Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn. That package is an integral unit formed of a planar sheet of paperboard or other suitable material which has been die-cut to a shape (a blank) and folded along predetermined lines. The package includes a base panel of the size and shape of a 5.25 diskette and on which the diskette is disposed, a pair of smaller flap panels, each being folded along respective fold lines over respective portions of the base panel (and the diskette located thereon), and a first cover panel of the same size and shape as the base panel folded along a respective fold line over the base panel and the flap panels. The first cover panel also includes a foldable tab portion at one side thereof which is arranged to wrap around the base panel when the package is closed. The tab portion is then inserted into a slit in the base panel to hold the package secure, with the diskette thus prevented from accidental removal. The package also includes a second cover panel and a card panel which are folded under the first cover panel when the package is closed. Indicia relating to the program is printed on the base panel, the cover panels and the card panel. The card panel is shaped to serve as a conventional business reply postal card by severing it from the second cover panel. A separate reference card may be provided in the package, but does not form a portion of the package's blank.
While the above described package is suitable for its intended use to hold a diskette or diskettes therein, it nevertheless leaves much to be desired from the standpoint of functionality for other uses, e.g., use as a keyboard template, warranty registration card, reference card, installation and/or use instruction card, etc.